


Imagine TJ challenging you in duel pianos

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Multiple Fandom Imagines [24]
Category: Political Animals
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family friendship, Friendship, Gen, History, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Political Animals - Freeform, piano playing, platonic friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: I haven't seen Political Animals for awhile, need to watch it again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen Political Animals for awhile, need to watch it again.

 

“Oh come on, (Y/N)! You know you want too!” You were standing in the doorway, as TJ taunted you from where he sat on the piano. He thought it would be fun if the both of you did duel pianos. Pretty much, he would play a piece then see if you could out talent him. He was bored and needed something he could do to keep his mind occupied.

Your parents were great friends with his parents, so you grew up as one of TJ’s closest and basically only friend. You knew he was gay and you didn’t mind it at all and you were always there as his support whenever he needed it. That’s how you grew to love the piano. When you were five, your dad thought it would be good for you to do something you enjoyed. Then when meeting TJ, it was something you both could bond over. That wasn’t politics related.

“Fine,” you gave in and headed over to the piano to sit next to him, “but I’m going first. So you better take notes.” He nudged your shoulder and smiled at you.

“Notes on how not to lose, right?”

“Oh, you are soo going down.” You pointed at him, but shoved him back when he ruffled your hair.

“Bring it, shorty.”

The next few hours consisted of Beethoven, Mozart, some jazz, and ragtime pieces you both enjoyed. You haven’t seen TJ this happy in such a long time, you wished he could be like this all the time. But you knew that wasn’t going to happen. Considering both of your families political lifestyles, and both yours and TJ’s drug addictions. He was probably going to get high tomorrow and you might even join him, but for now, now he was TJ again. Your best friend, the brother you never had, your piano buddy.


End file.
